For example, as a fuel battery gasket used in a fuel battery cell, there has been conventionally known a gasket of a gasket elementary substance type, a separator integral type or a reaction electrode portion (MEA) integral type, and each is attached to a predetermined position of a cell, thereby sealing a sealed fluid such as a fuel gas, an oxidizer gas, a refrigerant or the like.
However, these conventional arts have the following disadvantages.
That is, first, in the case that the gasket is used in the fuel battery cell, it is necessary to seal an outer periphery of a reaction surface completely. However, since a face of a board to be sealed is wide, a handling property is not so good, in the case of the gasket of the elementary substance type. Further, in the case that the cells are laminated so as to assembly a fuel battery stack, a handling property, and consequently assembling workability is not so good. This is because the gasket tends to be deformed at a time of being handled due to a small cross sectional shape and thinness of the gasket in comparison with a size of the gasket.
Further, in the case that the gasket is of the integral type, there can be considered a printing method in accordance with an integral forming, and a post-bonding method. The printing method in accordance with the integral forming is structured such as to integrally form a gasket (a gasket main body) 101 directly on the other end mounting member 102 such as a separator, a reaction electrode portion or the like as shown in FIG. 33, and the post-bonding method is structured such as to mount the gasket (the gasket main body) 101 previously formed in a product shape independently to the other end mounting member 102 by using an adhesive agent 103 as shown in FIG. 34. In these cases, the assembling workability mentioned above can be improved, however, there is a possibility that the separator, the reaction electrode portion or the like is injured due to a pressure, a temperature or the like at a time of integrally forming, and in the case of the post-bonding, the handling property at a time of the bonding work is not so good, and it is hard to stably apply the adhesive agent.
Further, in the case that a material of the separator is a low strength material such as a carbon or the like, it is necessary to employ a forming technique under a low pressure so as to prevent the separator from being cracked due to a mold clamping force, a molding pressure or the like at a time of integrally forming the gasket. Further, since it is impossible to strongly press the separator by the mold, a lot of molding burrs are generated.
Further, since the structure is made such that one stack is formed by laminating a plurality of cells, it is necessary to make the parts constituting the cells thin with taking space saving into consideration, and it is necessary to make the separator thin for that purpose. In this case, in order to achieve the thinness by the integral forming, there is a limit in view of strength of the separator.
The present invention is made by taking the points mentioned above into consideration, and an object of the present invention is to provide a gasket which has a good handling property as a gasket used as a gasket for a fuel battery or a gasket for a HDD, can be easily integrated with the other end mounting member even in the case that the other end mounting member such as a separator or the like is a material having low strength or a thin plate, and has good mounting workability.